Please Don't Leave Me
by KittensAreCool
Summary: My first fanfic and I'm new to writing so please tell me what you think! They both would give their lives for each other, and they want to be together forever. But that isn't easy when your a Gundam Meister. Setsuna X Lockon Lyle .
1. It All Started When

**Please Don't Leave Me**

**Chapter One**

**"**_**Gravitation is not responsible for people falling in love." **__**~Albert Einstein **_

Yeah, I don't own Gundam 00.

So this is my first fan fic so tell me what you think!

-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------

"That was scary!" Lockon yelled.

"Now all we can do is wait," replied Setsuna as he lifted his helmet off of his head. Setsuna threw the blue helmet into the cockpit of the 00 Gundam then shook out his dark brown hair. "We should make a fire. The others might take a while," suggested Setsuna.

"Good idea. I'm freezing!" Lockon rubbed his arms with his hands. Then the two split up and went in two separate directions to find wood. Setsuna wandered deep into the large forest, reflect the events that had just took place.

(_Flash Back)_

_The 00 Gundam suddenly dropped from the sky, as if it hit a wall._

"_Setsuna!" Terea, Lockon, and Allelujah yelled, as if calling the pilot's name would fix the Gundam. The mobile suit fell into the choppy ocean with a large splash. The trail of smoke the damaged machine emitted ceased, as the 00 Gundam sunk into the abyss._

"_Setsuna? Setsuna? What's going on?" Lockon yelled over the radio._

"_The __**(Fuzzy radio connection) **__is filling (__**Fuzz) **__with water! (__**Fuzz) **__me!" Setsuna yelled over the radio._

"_I'll go after him, you two go to the Ptolemaios and get more help!" Lockon ordered to the other Gundam Meisters. The green Gundam swerved down and into the rough sea to find Setsuna before his cockpit filled with water._

_Unlike Setsuna, Lockon's Gundam wasn't wreaked so water wasn't leaking into the cockpit. Cherudim dived deeper and deeper, and the pressure made the metal groan. How deep could 00 have sunk? Lockon asked himself. Fortunately Lockon found the Gundam suspended deep in the water. How could it have sunk so deep in suck little time? Lockon thought._

"_Setsuna? Setsuna, can you hear me?" Lockon called. His radio call was answered with a loud, fuzzy, gurgling sound. "Crap," He mumbled._

_Lockon dashed his Gundam forward and wrapped the mobile suit's arms around the 00. Lockon activated the Trans-Am System and emerged from the water seconds later._

_The 00 Gundam instantly drained of water and the simple operating functions turned back on._

"_Lockon?" Setsuna's tired, panting voice mumbled over the radio._

"_It's all okay," the Irish Gundam Meister soothed. Setsuna began to cough rapidly._

"_Thank you," he mumbled._

_Lockon landed both Gundams on the beach of a small, nearby island. Only seconds before landing, Cherudim's Trans-Am System stopped and the already exhausted machine fell from the sky meters away from the sand._

"_Way to warn me," Setsuna said sarcastically._

"_Sorry," Lockon giggled. He then turned the rest of the Gundam off and exited the mobile suit. Setsuna also got out of the 00 Gundam. "Well," Lock on yelled to Setsuna as he left the cockpit of the Gundam. "That was scary!"_

_(End Flashback)_

Lockon had already arranged a small fire pit, which glowed a soft orange. Setsuna sat down beside Lockon and pulled out a large knife. He began to quietly cut the large branches into fair sized pieces.

"Rotten luck, eh?" said Lockon after many moments of silence. Setsuna replied with a simple grunt.

Setsuna was intently cutting a large branch when the knife slipped and sliced through his glove and into his index finger.

"Ah shit!" he cursed.

"What happened?" asked Lockon.

"I cut my fucking finger!" Setsuna snapped. Lockon took Setsuna's bloody hand and carefully removed his blue and white glove. Lockon had already removed his own gloves and Setsuna's warm hand warmed his cold hands. Lockon brought the Meister's finger up to his mouth and stuck the bleeding digit in and gently sucked.

"What are you--?" Setsuna began then stopped. He gently removed his finger from the brunette's mouth. For a long awkward moment the two sat staring at each other.

"I'm sorry," mumbled Lockon.

"Don't be," replied Setsuna. He then lurched forward and hungrily kissed Lockon, driving the Irish pilot's back onto the sandy beach.

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Note: I'm new to writing, and this is my first fan fic, so please honestly tell me what you think. I know I suck but I wanted to try it out. Flame, constructive criticism, I want it all! Yeah I'm a slow writer sooooo if you liked this one (chances are slim that you would) it might take a few days to get the next chapter out! Sorry!


	2. Do They Know?

**Please Don't Leave Me**

**Chapter 2**

"_**Love doesn't make the world go round. Love is what makes the ride worthwhile." ~Franklin P. Jones**_

I don't own Gundam 00.

Hey, hey, hey! It's me and here is chapter two! Enjoy!

-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Setsuna's head lay on Lockon's bare chest, their breathing was in sync. Setsuna had fallen asleep ages ago and the fire had burned down into a soft glow. Lockon softly stroked the Krugis boy's messy locks, careful not to wake the younger pilot. The weak fire crackled and sparks shot up into the early morning air, which shook Setsuna from his calm sleep.

"Hey," Lockon whispered. Setsuna mumbled something and lifted his head so he could look the Irish man in the eyes. Lockon slowly sat up and kissed his lover's forehead. Setsuna blushed profusely. Lockon ran his thin finger's through Setsuna's hair and kissed him on the lips and stood up.

"Where are you going?" Setsuna muttered as he rubbed his sleepy eyes.

"Putting my clothes back on. The others should be coming soon," Lockon answered. Setsuna nodded and began to do the same.

The two sat back down together after they clothed themselves and looked out onto the endless ocean. The wind had died down and so the waters were less choppy than the day before. The rising sun caught the water and reflected tiny sparkles that danced over the calm ocean. The sky was flushed with pink and red, illuminating the two young men.

Lockon inched his hand into Setsuna's so they could hold hands. Setsuna looked his way, and Lockon looked at him. They both smiled at each other then kissed for a long moment.

"Kind of clichéd don't you think?" said Lockon as they pressed their foreheads together.

"Kind of…" Setsuna began. "But I like it."

"The sun rise is quite a sight," commented Lockon, his eyes quickly darted to the rising sun.

"I'd rather look at you," said Setsuna. Then the two kissed again for another long moment.

"There they are!" Allelujah yelled to everyone on the bridge of the Ptolemaios. The image of Setsuna and Lockon waving both arms high in the air appeared in front of everyone.

"Thank god they're alive!" Ms. Sumeragi sighed. "I want Gundam 00 and Cherudim on the Ptolemaios. Get both Setsuna and Lockon immediate medical attention. What are you all waiting for? Move it!"

"Yes ma'am!" everyone responded.

Setsuna pushed Lockon hard into the wall but didn't cease the make-out session. Lockon grasped Setsuna's hair with one hand and felt Setsuna up with the other. The younger pilot clutched Lockon's shirt with both his hands and didn't flinch when the Irish man's hand trailed down his small frame.

"Lockon?" a female's voice called. The girl was approaching but not close enough to see what Setsuna and Lockon were doing. Both men immediately separated and attempted to gather their cool.

"Oh, hi Fedlt!" called Lockon. Both Setsuna and Lockon were about to burst out laughing. Fedlt came close to both of the pilots and inspected them for a moment. The long seconds were silent, save Setsuna and Lockon's heavy breathing.

"Sorry Lockon... Fedlt, I should get going," Setsuna said, breaking the awkward silence. Setsuna began to jog off. After a few steps Setsuna turned back and smiled for the first time in a long time. Lockon flashed a quick smile back.

"What were you two doing?" Fedlt asked accusingly. Lockon adverted his attention from Setsuna and looked at Fedlt.

"Nothing that would interest you," Lockon answered slyly. Fedlt pouted. She knew there was something going on between the two but she didn't know what.

Setsuna smiled and sighed at the thought of Lockon. The two had seen each other almost everyday for the last two weeks and still nobody suspected anything. Fedlt was the only one who gave then curious glances but the two shrugged it off as nothing.

Setsuna had never felt like this before, but he knew what it was. He was in love. There was no doubt about that. He was in love and nobody could stop him. Setsuna never had a good reason to live and fight until that kiss and special night two weeks ago.

Setsuna rolled over onto his side and closed his eyes. Today was a long day, he thought. He and the other Gundam Meisters had another tedious mission and Setsuna almost had another accident like two weeks ago. Luckily Setsuna was quick enough to evade the swing of the enemy sword and cut right through the center of the other mobile suit.

Lockon wrapped his arm around Setsuna's waist and placed his head in the crook of the younger pilot's neck. Lockon kissed his ear, and then realized that Setsuna had already fallen asleep. He smiled and watched the other Meister sleep. Lockon liked to watch Setsuna sleep. He was so peaceful, like a completely different person than what he showed to others.

After a while Lockon also drifted to sleep, hugging the one he loved most close.

The 00 Gundam dived down then slashed a diagonal line up the enemy mobile suit. Setsuna had enough time to maneuver his machine out of the way as the other one exploded.

"Setsuna lets go to the ship!" Terea called over the radio.

"What do you think I'm trying to do?" Setsuna growled back. Terea mumbled something but the radio never picked it up. Setsuna sped off from the battle scene. He looked back. 20 or more mobile suits lay strewn on the ground, and a few more hovered in the air emitting red GN Particles. None of them were going to follow the four Gundams. This was common though. They would literally hit and run, and no one would follow.

"Setsuna are you okay?" asked Lockon.

"Yeah, and you?" Setsuna answered.

"I'm fine," Lockon reassured. Setsuna smiled briefly.

"That's not like either of you," Allelujah stated. "What's going on with you two?"

"Nothing!" they both yelled at the same time.

"Whoa, stereo," Terea said. Then the whole conversation stopped, and everyone remained silent until they boarded the Ptolemaios.

----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Note: Yay! Another chapter of Please Don't Leave Me! Yeah, so I want flame and constructive criticism so I can improve 'cuz I still suck. Oh! And Chapter 3 will come out soon and it will be epic! You'll pay for the whole seat but you'll only need the edge! LOL. JK. But I hope it'll be good and that you'll like it. Don't forget to tell me what you think about this chapter, I really wanna get better.


	3. There's Something About 00

**Please Don't Leave Me**

**Chapter Three**

"_**If you love something, set it free; if it comes back it's yours, if it doesn't, it never was." ~Unknown**_

Thank you everyone for your input! I'm trying super hard to keep the people in character. Here you go, enjoy!

-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Setsuna had changed, and everyone noticed. He used to be the serious type, the quiet type. But over the last month he wasn't himself. People had begun to notice with more than a passing nod. They began to notice the quick smiles, the flicker of emotion, and the meetings with Lockon. The crew and the other Gundam pilots began to question both Setsuna and Lockon. Setsuna was the worried one of the couple. What would they think? What would they say? He always asked him self these questions. Lockon was always there to remind him it was no big deal.

The suddenness of Lockon and his situation was also shocking and slightly scary for Setsuna. At first they barely knew each other then the next they were lovers. He had just recently met the new Lockon and suddenly fallen in love. In the end, though, Setsuna didn't mind. The change and the relationship was good for him, like a breath of fresh air. After all his life hadn't been so good before.

Setsuna still didn't know why the 00 Gundam filled with water that time a month or so ago. The Gundams were supposed to be able to stay in space in worse conditions. Setsuna dismissed the problem as a simple malfunction, and hoped it would never happen again. But something seemed off about the whole incident. Setsuna was lucky that the flooding happened on earth and not in space. After all if the 00 Gundam leaked in space he wouldn't have lasted long. His lungs would rupture, his body would freeze, or his blood would boil. Setsuna was lucky.

In the end the last month was a hard one.

Thing were getting much, much worse. The Ptolemaios was going up into space and leaving Lockon behind. They needed him to 'keep an eye on the ground' as the political situations down there were getting tense. The Ptolemaios was due to leave in a few days and Setsuna needed to say goodbye. After all Lockon was going to be on earth for a month.

Setsuna still couldn't stop thinking about Lockon and the problems with the 00. Ian himself didn't even know what happened to the 00 and he spent his life with the Gundams. Something was wrong, and Setsuna knew it.

****************************************************************************************

Setsuna reached out and let his fingertips brush against the cold metal of the 00 Gundam.

"What's on your mind?" Lockon asked as he ruffled the hair of the concerned boy. Lockon smiled at him and Setsuna flashed a fake smile back.

"It's just… never mind," Setsuna shrugged away Lockon's question. Lockon wrapped an arm around Setsuna's shoulder and squeezed his arm.

"I'll miss you," Lockon whispered.

"Please don't leave me!" Setsuna begged. He flung his arms round Lockon and buried his face in the older man's chest.

"I like this," Lockon whispered in Setsuna's ear.

"What?" Setsuna asked, turning is head out of Lockon's chest so his voice wouldn't be muffled.

"The change. You've changed. I like it," Lockon said as he softly stroked the back of Setsuna's head. Setsuna didn't respond. Setsuna had to admit that his life was much happier with Lockon.

"Two months," Setsuna paused, "that's a long time, Lockon."

"I've told you, it's Lyle," Lockon remarked.

"I know. I know. Stop changing the topic!" Setsuna snapped.

Lockon smiled and lightly kissed Setsuna on the top of his head.

"I won't be gone. As long as you keep me in here," Lockon paused to point to the center of his chest, "I won't leave you."

Setsuna mumbled in response. Setsuna broke away from their hug and looked back at the blue, red, and white Gundam.

"One month ago," Setsuna whispered.

"What?" Lockon inquired.

"One month ago… 00 leaked," Setsuna explained. He had been waiting to tell someone about his concerned. Lockon looked Setsuna's way, remembering his desperate attempt to drag the leaking Gundam out of the water. "It took me one month to realize this; I think somebody sabotaged 00."

"What? Don't you think this is a little paranoid?"

"I guess your right… but still," Setsuna muttered.

"Don't worry about it," Lockon reassured and ruffled Setsuna's hair again.

*************************************************************************************

"See you in a month!" Mileina said as she gave Lockon a quick hug. Lockon looked in the small 'goodbye group' for Setsuna. The 00 pilot nodded back and flashed a quick grin. It was as good of a goodbye Lockon could get from him at that certain moment. It didn't matter though; Setsuna had already given Lockon a proper goodbye.

"Later!" Lockon called to the present crew of the Ptolemaios. Lockon entered the cockpit of the Cherudim and waved as the cockpit closed.

"Goodbye," Setsuna whispered as the Cherudim launched out of the Ptolemaios and into the clear blue sky.

*************************************************************************************

Setsuna rolled over again and sighed. He couldn't get to sleep. Two days ago Lockon had stayed on earth and the Ptolemaios went in to space. Setsuna couldn't even begin to count how many miles away Lockon was.

"Lockon… Lyle… I miss you," Setsuna murmured. He closed his eyes and rolled over, again. "Why? Why did you leave me?"

Setsuna's thoughts became all mixed up with each other. Lockon gone and 00 messed up. There were so many things going on and it didn't make sense. Setsuna didn't know that two days could be so long. Setsuna didn't know a malfunction could cause such paranoia. Setsuna rolled onto his back and clutch his chest with his right hand.

"I'm trying to keep you here, but your so far away," Setsuna said, as if Lockon could hear him.

***********************************************************************************

Lockon rolled onto his back and clutched his chest with his right hand. "Where are you? I miss you," Lockon sighed and closed his eyes. "This is were everything gets hard."

---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Note: Yeah, hey guys. Thanks for your input, I'm trying super hard to improve! I still have a long way to go, but hey, everyone has to start somewhere. So I hope you enjoyed chapter 3. Chapter four will come out in a couple days, and I hope you like it.


	4. 1 Resolved, 2 Confused?

**Please Don't Leave Me**

**Chapter Four**

_**"Better to have loved and lost, than to have never loved at all." -St. Augustine**_

Note: Sorry for the slow update, and thanks for the input! Here you go chapter four!

-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Setsuna's elbows rested on the table and his hands were cupped under his chin. He couldn't stop thinking about 00. But even more than his concern for 00 was his longing for Lockon. One week was a long time, for Setsuna at least. Setsuna missed the smell of Lockon and the way he would ruffle his hair when his worries got over the top. Most of all Setsuna missed how Lockon would hold Setsuna close as they both slept. Setsuna frowned at stared at the two eggs and glass of orange juice. Breakfast wasn't even good any more.

"Is the 00 bothering you?" Ian asked as he took a seat beside the Gundam pilot.

"That's a part of it," Setsuna murmured.

"Well I've got some news for you. In the Damage Report of the 00 a large gash was seen near the cockpit. Most likely the gash in the Gundam caused water to seap into the cockpit. Don't worry about the 00, it was the sever damage that caused the water incident. You shouldn't worry about it," Ian explained.

"Thanks," Setsuna said. It was so obvious! How didn't he notice it before? Such a small mistake was over looked. Setsuna whacked him self on the center of his forehead.

"I know," Ian said, "I did that too. I guess all the work is really taking a toll on our minds."

"I can't believe I was so scared," Setsuna said quietly to himself.

"You say something?" Ian asked.

"No. Nothing at all," Setsuna responded.

************************************************************************

"I can't believe it was such a stupid reason for the 00 to break down. I guess the water short-circuit the communications and other functions." Setsuna said to himself. "I'm such an idiot to think someone sabotaged the 00. Talk about paranoid… Lockon was right."

Setsuna stood up and walked over to a calendar hanging on the wall. He crossed off anoter day then counted the rest until the end of the month. Setsuna did this every night. 21 days until he could see Lockon again. 21 days would be a long time. At least 00 was out of his mind for the time being. But it just seemed so odd that such a big thing was overlooked when the mechanics looked over the Damage Report. It was stupid just so stupid. Setsuna was overreacting and Lockon was right. Lockon was always right. It was so annoying sometimes, for Lockon to always be right and for Setsuna to be so stupid in front of him.

Setsuna flopped back on to his bed and closed his eyes.

"Good night Lockon," he mumbled wishing Lockon could hear what he was saying. "I miss you."

*********************************************************************************

Lockon marked off another day on the calendar hanging on his wall the counted the days until the end of the month. This was like his ritual, in a sense. He marked off the day and counted until the end of the month. Lockon had 20 more days until he could see Setsuna again. Lockon sat down in his chair and let it spin around in a slow circle. Lockon, still sitting on the chair, rolled it in close to the desk were his computer was placed.

Lockon opened up his e-mail account and began to type.

_Hey Setsuna! It's Lockon. How is it up in space? I miss you so much! I wish you were here. It's nice on earth. I heard about 00 by the way, I told you it was nothing to worry about. Well, I'll see you in 20 days. I love you._

Lockon pressed the 'send' button and then turned off his computer. Lockon leaned back on his chair and stared at the ceiling.

"Good night Setsuna," Lockon said. "I miss you."

**********************************************************************************

Setsuna snapped his fingers in anticipation. Lockon was due to come back any minute now. All Setsuna could do was wait.

With a loud screeching sound the Cherudim halted and the cockpit opened. Setsuna immediately stood up.

"Lockon!" He yelled and ran towards the foot of the Gundam.

"Hey Setsuna!" Lockon hugged Setsuna and ruffled his hair again. The two took a step back and looked at each other.

"One month is a long time," Setsuna remarked.

'Especially when your waiting for something," Lockon added, then smiled.

Then the two just stood there and stared at each other for a long time. The silence wasn't comfortable, like before, but more awkward. Setsuna didn't know what to say and neither did Lockon.

"It's going to be different," Lockon commented.

"What do you mean?" Setsuna asked.

"Never mind," Lockon waved away the comment and question that was said before.

"I got to go, but I'll see you around!" Setsuna called as he turned around and jogged off.

********************************************************************************

_I don't get it, _thought Setsuna, _I feel different around Lockon. I feel like something's changed. It's not as comforting to be around him. What happened over that last month? Things are different. I don't feel the same about Lockon as I did a month ago. Could a month away from someone change a relationship so drastically? _Setsuna shook his head. "Why am I having second thoughts about Lockon?"

*********************************************************************************

_I knew this would happen_, thought Lockon. _Things are different and Setsuna can tell. This sort of relationship always winds up with second thoughts. It's never good to, well, 'do' stuff with a co-worker, especially when you're working for an organization like Celestial Being. _Lockon shook his head. "I'm sorry Setsuna."

----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Note: I know this chapter was kind of short, but I'll make up for it by having an extra long chapter five. So I hope you people liked this chapter, and don't forget to give me ideas, reviews, flames, constructive criticism, est. so I can improve. Also I'm going sailing for the weekend then going to Quebec like right after that so the next chapter might come out on late Monday or like around the 31st (August). Sorry, but don't worry it'll be long and exciting!


	5. A Grand Finale

**Please Don't Leave Me Chapter 5**

_The hottest love has the coldest end ~ Socrates_

Note: Hey guys thanks for sticking with this for so long. Yes… That chapter has come… the final one. I really hope you like it!

-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

So many thoughts raced through Setsuna's mind. He was having so many second thoughts about Lockon. It was too hard to imagine a life with out him, but too much secrecy with Lockon. Everything was so confusing!

Setsuna hugged his knees close to his chest with one hand, and with his other he knotted his fingers in with his bed sheets. He looked over as Lockon sat down beside him. "What's eating at you?" Lockon asked. He began to place his hand on Setsuna's shoulder when the younger one slapped his hand away.

"Don't touch me!" Setsuna barked fiercely. All Lockon could do was stare at him mouth agape. "I don't want your help!"

"S…Setsuna? What's wrong?" Lockon asked.

"I don't want anything to do with you, never!" Setsuna yelled. Tears began to form in his eyes.

"What did I do?" Lockon inquired with a soothing tone to his voice.

"You… you… you left, and you didn't seem to care that it tore at my heart!" Setsuna said choking on tears. "You abandoned me! You…you…you…" Setsuna placed his head in his hands and shook his head.

"Are you saying—" Lockon began.

"Yes! Yes that's exactly what I'm saying!" Setsuna stood up and pointed at the door. "Get out!"

"Setsuna, I'm sorry," Lockon tried to apologize. Lockon had no idea what was wrong with Setsuna.

"GET OUT!" Setsuna roared. Lockon stuck his hand in his pockets and left. Out of the doorway, Lockon turned his head to catch a glimpse at Setsuna before the door closed.

************************************************************************************

"You've got an awfully high fever, Setsuna," Feldt said as she pressed her hand to Setsuna's forehead. "You've been overworking yourself again haven't you?" She wagged her index finger at him.

"That's a part of it," Setsuna said blandly.

"Your not as friendly anymore. What happened to the old-new Setsuna?" She asked.

"Apparently he's gone," Setsuna replied coldly.

Feldt just stared at him for a long time. "You shouldn't go on any more missions in the condition your in."

"I can't just abandon the others!" Setsuna shot up from the bed.

"Lie back down," Feldt pushed Setsuna back. "Feel better," She said as she leaned over and kissed his forehead.

"What was that for?" Setsuna barked.

"I'm sorry, I shouldn't have done that," Feldt apologized, blushing.

"Yeah you shouldn't have," Setsuna said. He sat up and looked down into his lap, completely silent.

"I guess I'll go now," Feldt said awkwardly.

"Don't go!" Setsuna called as he sprang up and grabbed Feldt's shoulder to turn her around. Suddenly he pressed his lips to hers. Feldt slowly pushed her self away from him.

"Don't… I'll get a fever too," Feldt said. "Besides, you and Lockon are better suited for each other."

"What? How did you know?" Setsuna asked.

"I didn't," She responded. She smiled at him and uncharacteristically she broke into a laugh. "You…And Lockon… That's just surprising! Who would have guessed?" She attempted to swallow her giggles.

"Apparently you," Setsuna mumbled as he slumped back onto his bed.

"But," she became serious now, and slipped back to her normal self. "I think something's happened to you two. You never talk to him any more and you've gone all… emo Setsuna again. What happened with you two?"

"I don't want anything to do with him."

"That's what we call a lie," Feldt said seriously. "I know what you did just there was an act of loneliness. I can tell you want to be with him, and I understand, but I can also see something's bothering you. What is it?"

"Well you wanna know? If someone finds out who's not as understanding as you then what will happen? What if everyone hates us? I don't want that to happen," Setsuna began.

"So your scared?"

"No, no I'm not!" He snapped defensively.

"That's also a lie. From what I heard you're scared. Now let me tell you something, no one has to know. I wont tell and obviously you wont so I think your okay. You don't need to worry; after all, these things are a sensitive matter and I'll stay silent about it, so you needn't worry about a thing. I'll tell you what, if I tell anyone you can punch me as hard and you want, How's that?" Setsuna began to laugh hard at the last comment. There he was, the old-new Setsuna was back.

"I'm not a total barbarian, as you might think! I solve problems with more that my fists!" He laughed.

"Yeah, you also use your Gundam!" Feldt responded.

"Yeah very funny," Setsuna said sarcastically. As the laughs died down Feldt looked at Setsuna again.

"You know it's too bad you and Lockon suit each other better. I would have liked my go with you," Feldt blushed.

"Maybe some day," Setsuna patted her on the head. "I should go now," He began to stand up when the red lights and alarm went off.

"_All hands to battle stations! Setsuna F. Seiei report to the bridge!"_

"What?" Setsuna began.

"Lets go!" Feldt yelled, dragging him out with her.

************************************************************************************

"What's going on?" Setsuna asked once he was in the bridge.

"We're being attacked. Since your sick if we really, I mean really, need your help we'll let you fight but lets not overwork yourself more than you've already." Sumeragi answered. "You should watch the fight though."

"But I'm fine—" Setsuna retorted.

"No. You overwork yourself, now you get a break. Be grateful."

Setsuna pouted and took an empty seat. The small screen in front of him showed the battle. He saw Allelujah's machine, Terea's machine, and Lockon's machine. All Setsuna did was watch Lockon's machine, wondering what Lockon was thinking.

The Gundam fired a shot at a Mobile Suit, which was coming in close. The shot missed and the Mobile suit shot a hole in the Gundam's arm. Panic struck Setsuna. Amazing how it only took a few seconds for disaster to hit.

"Lockon!" Setsuna yelled over the radio.

"Setsuna, don't worry!" Lockon's voice filled the bridge.

"Lockon, I'm sorry! Please don't leave me!" Setsuna begged.

"Setsuna," Lockon began, "I love you! I want you to know that. Don't ever forget it! Nothing will change that, not even how you feel. And because I love you, I'll always come back to you. No matter how far or no matter what happens I'll always be beside you. I wont ever leave you! Keep me in your heart and I'll never be gone. I love you!"

The whole bridge went completely silent in shock. "Oh my god…" Sumeragi breathed.

"I…I…I love you too," Setsuna mumbled, blushing.

"I'm sorry I can't hear you," Lockon joked.

"I love you!" Setsuna yelled embarrassed.

"Awwwww! That's so cute!" Mileina squealed. Setsuna blushed even more.

"Oh my god…" said everyone else, except for Feldt, who just smiled and put her thumb up.

******************************************************************************

Lockon dropped his helmet to the floor and ran as fast as he could to the bridge. The door slide open and immediately Setsuna lurched out of his seat and hugged Lockon close.

"So they heard?" Lockon asked almost laughing as he held Setsuna in his arms.

"That was the most awkward 47 minutes and 26 seconds of my life!" Setsuna laughed. "I'm so sorry. I don't know what got into me! I didn't—"

Lockon cut his blabbing with a long kiss. The Irishman didn't let Setsuna go, and Setsuna didn't either. Setsuna didn't know what he was thinking. He didn't know why he said all the things he did. Setsuna loved Lockon and was even more sorry. The kiss was more than enough proof of that.

"You'll get a fever," Setsuna whispered. Once they broke apart.

"You think I care about that?" Lockon replied and kissed him again.

Lasse shifted uncomfortably and Mileina had to hold back a squeal. Lockon and Setsuna broke apart and uncomfortably looked at the rest of the crew. The two laughed a bit.

"Lets get outta here," Lockon said as he grabbed Setsuna by the wrist and dragged him out of the bridge. As Lockon dragged him out, Setsuna looked back, smiled, and waved. Setsuna turned back as left with Lockon, holding on to the Irishman's arm making sure this time he never left.

--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Note: Hey guys. Thank you so much for your input and sticking with this for 5 chapters. I know it was short but it was my first one. I hope you guys liked it and I hope I improved over this short fan fic. Hmmm it would be cool if you came across another one of mine. LOL. :) Hasta La Vista, baby.


End file.
